fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gajeel Redfox vs. Dark Dragon
Gajeel Redfox vs. Dark Dragon is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gajeel Redfox and the Dark Dragon. Prologue After the Eclipse Gate opens via the power of the twelve golden zodiac keys,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 16-18 Future Rogue immediately takes control over the seven Dragons that were able to reach past the Gate before its closing at the hands of Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria. Using his Dragon manipulation techniques he commands the seven Dragons find all of the Mages in town and eliminate them, which they swiftly head out to accomplish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 8-11 Gajeel Redfox, currently struggling with Atlas Flame,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 5-8 a Dragon whose body is entirely coated in flames from hell, is brought out of his train of thought when Natsu Dragneel loudly spreads throughout the battlefield that their Dragon Slayer Magic was created for the sole purpose of annihilating the abominable Dragons standing in their paths.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 14-18 Hearing this and taking into account the current situation, Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail tells his fellow Dragon Slayer: Gajeel, to head out in search for another Dragon whilst the Thunder God Tribe and he himself handle Atlas Flame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 4 Somewhere along the way, Gajeel and the Dark Dragon come face to face and both sides prepare for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Page 14 Battle :The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. Gajeel, visibly injured by the Dark Dragon's outrage, sees a minute into the future through Ultear Milkovich's Last Ages, a spell that allowed her to turn time back one minute in exchange for her own life. Knowing the Dark Dragon's next move, he glances towards the right and is able to land a clear hit in the Dragon's neck with his Iron Shadow Dragon's Club, as well as avoid further injury to be inflicted upon him; whereas Ultear now lies on the ground with her body covered in markings of burnt skin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Pages 7-12 Meanwhile, Gajeel ponders the reason for being able to see one minute into the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 16-17 Aftermath The Eclipse Gate is gallantly destroyed by Natsu, who utilizes Motherglare's adamantine body to crash into it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 16 With the Gate now in shatters, the Dark Dragon begins to return to his former time period alongside the other six Dragons that passed through the Eclipse Gate. However, as the Dragon in front of them is disappearing; roaring in displeasure, Levy happily comments on their victory, but Gajeel, not too pleased with the outcome, informs her that not being able to defeat a single Dragon is not what he hoped for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 11 After the battles come to an end, Gajeel and the people involved are invited to a banquet held by the royal family, one to which he cheerfully attends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 3 References Navigation